Aerobic digestion of organic matter has been used by man from the beginning of civilization, until the development of this invention it had not been utilized to treat the unnaturally large volumes of materials that has been concentrated in our current waste collection system. The “Transformer” method is the result of understanding the aerobic process and augmenting it to meet the advanced needs of our society. The current state of the art in landfill or composting facility systems lack the ability to soundly deal with the millions of tons of garbage and waste material produced throughout our society. The dry tomb model calls for the garbage and waste material to be entombed forever as a final solution. Other methods of aerobic treatment are expensive, decrease short-term environmental protection, or are simply impractical. This method can be used with boreholes and constructed beds of drainage materials but these additions are more costly and less effective than the available options.
Domestic environmental regulations call for expensive long-term monitoring that appears to be inadequate to protect our natural resources from contamination. The other methods don't effectively eliminate the long-term and short-term liability of solid waste facilities. All other treatment methods, especially aerobic treatment methods, require large up front expenditures, high operating costs and prohibitive maintenance costs.
Current anaerobic degradation of solid waste facilities is so slow that that it is not practical to use it effectively during the useful life of most solid waste facilities. The invention described herein is cost effective because of its speed and its approach. Old aerobic, anaerobic, and dry tomb methods are inadequate due to the odors, greenhouse gases, groundwater contamination, fires, leaks and structural instability in both the short and long term. The current invention can eliminate or minimize all these problems in a cost effective manner.
The dry tomb model is the current method mandated by the EPA Subtitle D regulations and calls for the garbage and waste material to be entombed forever. This method guarantees failure. Unless the waste is treated within the effective life of the liner system, environmental contamination will occur when the liner fails.
Environmental regulations call for expensive long-term monitoring. The other methods don't effectively eliminate the long-term and minimize the short-term liability of solid waste facilities. Unless the waste is treated within the effective life of the liner system, environmental contamination is most likely to occur after the monitoring period is over; the best available plan, before this invention, is to delay the problem.
The standard aerobic design for composting facilities requires operators to mechanically “turn” the material or to suck or blow air into the pile. It only works on a small scale because they cannot introduce sufficient oxygen into a large static pile and it is too expensive and slow to turn it with heavy equipment. Despite the noted performance, the aerobic treatment methods in use up to this time require large up front expenditures and high maintenance costs.
There are two types of aerobic methods that have been put in use, both with major operational deficiencies. Those aerobic landfill systems pump oxygen (air) into the waste, dry it out, and it develops enough heat to cause combustion. One system blows air into drilled wells, the other blows air into the leachate collection system. Difficulties with these designs include getting sufficient oxygen into the waste and distributing it. In addition to failing to accomplish effective distribution, these methods have very high maintenance costs due to the hostile environment of a waste pile. The capitol costs to treat a ton of waste are significant and the incremental cost per ton restrict the possibility of economic viability.
The solid wastes treated by the invention include, but are not limited to municipal solid waste (MSW), industrial waste, construction demolition debris, storm debris, green waste, certain hazardous wastes and contaminated soil. MSW refers to solid waste produced by homes and business. Industrial waste is used to describe waste produced by heavy industry. Heavy industry would include foundries, refineries, and manufacturing plants, among others. Hazardous wastes are defined by regulatory agencies as being toxic, corrosive, reactive, or otherwise difficult to deal with. Construction demolition debris includes the wood, shingles, insulation, masonry and assorted other material generated during the demolition and building of homes and commercial structures. Storm debris includes the mixture of waste produced during unusual weather events. The material is characterized by trees, buildings, and any other property such as boats or signs that might be damaged by weather. Green waste includes plants, grass, leaves, trees, and sometimes food or food processing waste.
The liquid or pumpable wastes treated by the invention generally fail the U.S. EPA paint filter test and include, but are not limited to sludge, leachate, contaminated groundwater, contaminated surface water, sewage, stormwater, liquid industrial waste, process water, spoiled liquid products and mine drainage. The term definitions include, but are not limited to:    Industrial waste—Waste both liquid and solid that are not hazardous waste and produced in an industrial setting.    Grey water—Liquid waste from homes and restaurants that does not include human waste.    Sewage—Liquid waste that contains human waste.    Process waster—Water that is used in a process and contaminated such that it cannot be released into the enviromnent without effecting the environment.    Mine drainage—Liquid that is contaminated due to contact with materials in a mining environment.    Leachate—Water that has come in contact with materials and has “leached” portions of said materials into solution.
In addition to hydrogen peroxide, other oxygen releasing compounds include magnesium peroxide, permanganates, calcium peroxide, and other similar compounds.